


Wild Rock – Innocent Flower

by ShinGun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU по мотивам манги Wild Rock. Стайлз и Дерек из разных “племеней”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Rock – Innocent Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Дерек какой-то дружелюбный, хороший, эмоциональный, и улыбака, Стайлз – подозревака, Скотт - как всегда.

В мирном городке Бикон-Хиллз никогда ничего не твориться (происходит). И только юные храбрецы идут на приключения абы доказать свою отвагу и крутость перед своей дамой сердца. И как было принято, с неведомо каких веков, был один обязательный поступок, после которого твоя возлюбленная не могла противостоять твоей невъебабельности: добыть в горах растущий цветок аконита, иначе ещё называемый “цветком признаний”. Юные подростки недоумевали почему он назывался цветком признаний, а не любви (как они именовали его между собой), так как ты и так уже давно признался своей любимой и шёл за ним, чтобы эту любовь подтвердить перед ней, а не признаться. Какой абсурд. Но как бы ни было, негласная традиция действовала/исполнялась безоговорочно – каждый юноша хотел впечатлить свою избранницу.

\- Все! Все ходят за этим цветком! Ты не понимаешь, я должен его достать! – парировал (причитал) темноволосый юноша своему другу.  
\- Да нет, Скотт, я понимаю. Только нафиг Аллисон сдался этот твой цветок! Ей нужен ты! Живой и здоровый! А не ободранный и со свёрнутой шеей сорвавшись с горы. Это тебе не Лидия!  
\- Но их семья больше всех чтит традиции - а эту особенно. Без него они запретят нам встречатся.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что они как-то зацикленны, нет? – с прищуром подозрения спросил лучший друг.  
\- Просто они терпеть не могут лжецов. – добродушно пояснил Скотт.  
\- А мне кажется они слегка тавось. – сделав страшные глаза и покрутив пальцами у головы, вынес свой вердикт Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз! Ты говоришь о семье Аллисон! Прекрасной моей Аллисон! – возмутился влюблённо наивный Скотти, на что друг закатил глаза.

По правде говоря, Стайлз и сам раздумывал отправиться за цветком, или даже сотней их, еслиб Лидию это впечатлило. Но, во-первых, он не был уверен, что Ледяную Королеву Мартин это хоть сколько-нибудь впечатлит, а во-вторых, у неё был Джексон, от которого избавиться было бы трудно в любом из вариантов. Поэтому Стайлз тяжело вздохнул прикрыв глаза – эти мысли всегда его удручали.  
Всю ночь провалявшись в кровати с раздумьями и без сна Стайлз решился попробовать – будь, что будет! С утра у учильного заведения, называемого школой, он нагнал Скотта и рывком за плечо развернул его.  
\- Стайлз! В чём дело? – испугался лучший друг вскрикивая как девчёнка.  
\- Мы идём. – ужасно довольный сообщил пугальщик.  
\- Что? Куда? – хлопает глазами непонимающий, что происходит, Скотт.  
\- За цветком. Мы идём. Верней, я иду с тобой. – довольная лыба расползалась от уха до уха.  
\- Сейчас? – успуганно несчастно просипел Скотт. – но уроки. И Аллисон. – на что Стайлз усиленно старался не закатывать орбиты.  
\- Нет, друг, конечно мы не пропустим ни одного урока с Аллисон. – Скотт просияли облегчённо вздохнул. Стайлзу уже действительно болели глаза, от стольких закатываний. Ему надо менять привычку. Но бить себя по лицу тоже вредно для здоровья.  
От раздумий его оторвал силуэт прекрасной Лидии. Приближающийся силуэт прекрасной Лидии. И вот уже прекрасная Лидия предстала пред его взором, вся, в полном превосходстве. И конечно же её грация не одна. Вокруг неё всегда вьются толпы девчёнок и мальчишек, которые хотели получить хоть капельку её внимания и лучика популярности. И конечно же её лучшая подруга Аллисон. Которая тут же расплылась в улыбке, и повиляля пальчиками в знак приветствия, только завидев Скотта, почти капающего слюной.  
\- Привет, Лидия! – почти прокричал от волнения Стайлз. – Ты выглядишь так!,...словно игнорировала бы меня... – цокнул раздосадованно Стайлз, и обернулся к другу. – Видишь? Теперь понимаешь, что мы должны пойти прямо сегодня?! Пока Джексон не забетонировал свой цемент для фундамента. – недоумевающей роже лучшего друга цены не было.  
\- Но... – спохватившись промямлил Скотти, - для этого нужны подготовки и усердное планирование и сборы. А то будет как Айзеку.  
Как было Айзеку - не знает никто. Но то, что бедный забитый мальчик Айзек ушёл и не вернулся – знали все, и поэтому если шли на подвиги, то готовились заранее и основательно.  
Скотт всё таки уговорил Стайлза подготовиться заранее. Примерно за 6 уроков и каких два часа. Скотту не нравилось идти на это дело вечером, ещё и с такой скорой подготовкой, но Стайлз ведь турбо машина. Ну то, что он гиперактивный известно было всем, кому не лень, но ведь он ещё был и гением, похлеще этой навороченной коробки с разными виртуальными причиндалами, называемой комьютером.

\- Я задрот по асоциации! – воскликнул недовольный Стайлз.  
\- Я не задрот! Я с Аллисон! – возмутился Скотт.  
\- Да, ты задрот с Аллисон. И может твоя репутация поулучшилась, когда она стала с тобой встречаться, что на вряд ли, а вот моя так и осталась асоциативная.  
\- Стайлз, что ты несёшь? – насупился друг.  
\- То, что ты не поймёшь, конечно. – невозмутимо продолжил Стилински. На что его лучший друг – бест бро эва! – обиженно насупился (нахмурился). Прям милашка кокер спаниель! Которого Стайлз потрепал по голове.

Они уже добрых пол часа путешествовали по лесу резервата (принадлежащему резервату). Как казалось Стайлзу. Он уже не был так уверен, но храбрил перед другом – всё же хотелось побыть хоть раз человеком-горой-мышц-и-ушами-летучей-мыши – да и сдаваться так быстро не хотелось. Другое дело, если бы они блуждали пятый час. Ну ладно – третий.большего Стайлзу не хотелось – ведь уже темнело.  
\- Темнеет уже. – озвучил его опасения Скотт. – А мы ходим тут, ходим, и не выглядит чтоб скоро пришли куда-то. – недовольно поморщился плетясь за другом, переступая ветки и холмы.  
\- Да, брось, дружище, всё ведь в порядке! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз, на что получил недобрый прищур друга. – Да ла-адно! По крайней мере нас ещё никто не съел и не покусал! – резонно сообщил он хмурящемуся Скотту. Похоже того это не убедило, от чего Стайлз сам недовольно поморщился.  
\- Ну ладно, допустим мы немного заблудились, и слегка не представляем где находимся. Но когда нас пугала неизвестность?! – размахивая руками толкал (верней “поносил”) подбадривающие речи зачинщик гениальных идей.  
Пока они не услышали треск за спиной. На секунду их глаза встретились, когда они от ужаса подпрыгнули и развернулись. Но сзади никого не было.  
\- Стайлз! Ты когда-нибудь вгонишь мне сердечный приступ! – Скотт готов был колотить друга за все грехи земные. Даже те, которые были совершены не по вине Стайлза.  
Но Стайлз не успел ни обрадоваться, ни возмутиться – с боку выросла тёмная рычащая фигура. И как ему показалось, с большими когтями и ужасными клыками.  
\- Скотт! – заорал он, пихая друга в бока и спину, чтоб тот пошевеливался – жаренным может и не запахло – всё таки лес был сырой – но белые большие клыки в маклоках гарантированны.  
Зверь рванул за ними, рыча и клацая зубами, наступая всё ближе и ближе, заставляя сердце захлёбываться ужасом и адреналином, и бежать без оглядки желая выжить.  
Стайлз запинается. Он не знает за что и как, но понимает, что запнулся, когда летит вниз, на сучками и ветками покрытую землю. Он слышит Скотта пронзительный крик, а когда поднимает голову, видит того тоже на земле, и упорно себе твердит, что там грязь на обнаженном от одежды боке. Чудовище воет пронзительно громко и так, словно ему было бы очень больно. Стайлз не помнит, чтоб какие-либо их действия такому поспособствовали, но это придаёт сил, и он вскакивает на ноги, преодолевая боль бежит к Скотту, хватая того за рукав и тянет за собой, подальше от всего этого ужаса, как из страшилок на ночь про Вархуилов и Пельземух. Но далеко убежать им не удалось – нет, зверь их не схватил и не съел – страшное чудище врезалось в них, и Стайлзу показалось, что это каменная статуя с кладбища, стоящая напротив могилы его матери, и всегда заставляющая его думать, что сейчас упадёт и придавит, и он задыхаясь мучительно умрёт. Вот и сейчас, ему казалось, что начался приступ паники – было не возможно вдохнуть, его мутило, а в глазах рябило, звуки были отдалёнными, словно в гуще воды или какого киселя.. Но вместо того, чтобы задохнуться или выблевать, он больно врезается в дерево. Простонав всю свою боль, и не услышав ни одного для жизни опасного звука, открыл глаза. Перед ним была крона дерева, в которое он так бестыже втрескался, и ночное звёздное небо. Пару минут поморгал, подышал, очухался от пережитого, и кряхтя от боли поднялся на ноги. Держась за дерево он осмотрелся – ничего, кроме тонких изогнутых деревьев и тьмы вокруг.  
\- Скотт! – позвал он друга, с опаской всматриваясь и вслушиваясь, но кроме звенящей тишины не было ничего. – Прям как в ужастиках. – проблеел осипшим от страха голосом парень. Он развернулся, чтоб окликнуть ещё раз, как во что-то врезался.  
\- Каких именно? – спросило это “что-то” незнакомым голосом. От неожиданности и испуга он вскрикнул и отпрыгнул. Попятившись, опять зацепился и чуть не упал, но незнакомец его подхватил под руку. У Стайлза от этого спёрло дыхание, но он сумел взять себя в руки и выпрямился. Глаза в глаза он встретился с темноволосым красивым молодым парнем, или мужчиной, или всё-таки парнем – Стайлз не мог определиться, как молод или как стар юноша мог быть. Перемотав мысль заново, он, закатив глаза, хлопнул себя по лбу. Юноша насмешливо поднял бровь ожидая объяснений. Но Стайлз высвободил свою руку и уставился на него с подозрением.  
\- Кто ты и от куда тут? – спросил он прищурившись.  
\- Я Дерек. Вышел погулять, развеется, как вдруг услышал шум и крики – подумал, что кому-то помощь может понадобиться. – ответил незнакомец Дерек. – Ты мне ведь скажешь, кто ты и что случилось? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Стайлз. Я Стайлз. Мы с другом решили найти цветок признаний, чуть-чуть заблудились, а потом на нас напал какой-то зверь – не спрашивай, я не успел его разглядеть – и вот я тут с горы навернулся, и друга потерял. Он кажется ранен, а я не представляю даже где его искать.  
\- Искать? – эхом повторил этот-ничего-так Дерек. – Он что – малеьник, что его надо искать?  
\- Нет, не маленький. Но он у меня – не-ари-ен-ти-ру-ю-щий-ся. – по слогам разжевал, как маленькому, подросток. Молодого мужчину, кажется это развеселило – Стайлз всё ещё пытался определить сколько тому могло быть лет. Или хотя-бы прикинуть. “На лицо. Как “пыльцу фей”.” Фыркнул он, и чуть не приложился лбом об руку, со своей пошлой неуместной шутки.  
На что Дерек, ухмылаясь, изогнул одну из своих идеальных бровей. Который кстати – Дерек, не бровя - был в джинсах в обтяжку и облегающей бицепсы майке. Стайлз поёжился – “и как этому мужику тут не холодно?! Ночью! В лесу...” – тут он напрягся. – Постой. Ты вышел погулять ночью? – прищурился юнный натуралист, сам ходящий (или ходячий?) ночью за цветками.  
\- Да нет. – мягко улыбнулся Дерек. – Вышел я ещё при солнце. Мне надо было побыть одному – задумался - не заметил, как стемнело.  
\- Ну да, тогда да – логично. Не то, что у нас – пошли за каким-то цветком. Которого наверное даже не существует. – надувшись бубнил под нос себе Стайлз.  
\- О, он ещё как существует. – поддел его парень с хишной манящей улыбкой. На которой Стайлз залип. Совсем на чуть-чуть. Слегка. Он недоумённо поморгал. – я могу тебе помочь его найти. Если хочешь.  
\- Правда?! Ты можешь это сделать? И ты знаешь где они растут?! – воодушевился и радостно затараторил Стайлз.  
\- Конечно. – хмыкнул развеселённый такой реакцией Дерек.  
\- Нуданифига! – резко оборвал веселье Стайлз. – Я тут пойду бродить, цветы искать, пока мой лучший друг там где-нибудь умирает. Нет! – воинственно сообщил он всему миру.  
\- После того, как найдём твоего друга? – после паузы предложил опасаясь бури Дерек.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, я согласен. – почти промямлил на одном дыхании подросток, совсем не пялясь на него, ноуп, совсем нет.  
“Конец первой части”  
Глава вторая.

\- Шериф Стилински, когда Стайлз со Скоттом, говорите, планируют вернуться? – спросил мистер Арджент.  
\- Собрались на дня три. Максимум на неделю. Может раньше вернутся. Как выйдет. – как-то устало сообщил шериф. – За цветком ушли.  
Оба мужчины покивали понимающе. Молодёжь – что поделать.  
\- Тяжёлое дежурство выдалось, не так ли? Выглядите уставшим. – шериф не был детективом, но что-то ему подсказывало, что спрашивают у него не ради приличия или заботы – у него хотят выведать не знает ли он ещё чего, может даже того, чего сам не подозревает зная.  
\- Да уж... Горные львы кажется опять открывают сезон безумия. – шериф потёр затылок, а потом ею развёл. – Неизвестно, что на них находит.  
\- Так уж точно. – согласился с ним мистер Арджент. – Не волнуйтесь – мы о них позаботимся. – его улыбка даже шерифа проняла – такая холодная, такая острая – опасная – подумал шериф унимая дрожь.  
Когда сегодня утром шериф вернулся домой с дежурства, то сына не застал. Как и его лучшего друга. Зато нашёл записку накарябанную его отпрыском:  
“Папа, привет. Прости – мне очень очень очень надо завоевать Лидию. Желательно как можно скорее. Я не могу больше оставаться таким лузеров в тени её прекрасных солнечных локонов. Ты ведь знаешь Лидию. Это Ли-ди-я!  
Не волнуйся за нас, мы быстро. Туда и назад. За цветком. Каждому. Не один на двоих. Но ты ведь и так понял. Ладно пап, мы побежали. Пока. Мы скоро.”  
Первый раз прочитав письмо-записку Джон Стилински тяжело вздохнул. Перечитав во второй раз – хмыкнул. Стайлз такой Стайлз. Кроме того, что если что вобьёт себе в голову – не отступится, так ещё и такой уж Стилински! У Стилински все мужчины такие. Клаудия всегда это повторяла и смеялась.


End file.
